


Working the Front

by starsonapollo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sex Worker, artificial semen, i don't know if you wanted me to continue this but it was meant to be hankcon, reverse eden club au, rps are hard and nobody wants to do them with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsonapollo/pseuds/starsonapollo
Summary: “Open wide, beautiful.”A HankCon RP that never went anywhere, but I might continue it. It's a reverse Eden Club AU with Hank as the sex worker instead of Connor. Probably will be bottom Hank if it does continue so be warned.





	Working the Front

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on the Archive so please be gentle! Let me know if you want to see more of this? I have a lot of stuff in the works that I could post.  
> Please enjoy this snippet aaa

*It’s just for some extra cash. It’s just for some extra cash…* Hank reminded himself, lips around a hardening length in some stranger’s pants. The Eden Club had found a reprise in human workers after the mass deviation. However, beyond aesthetics, androids were looking for variety. Young, old, thin, fat. They gravitated to the misshapen and asymmetrical. The pierced and tattooed. And, apparently, they gravitated to Hank.

An artificial hand worked in his grey locks, artificial skin melting away to feel at his scalp with a groan. The other shifted to free his dick from his boxers, gripping it with his hand to coax the lubricant starting to form at the tip. His fist closed in Hank’s hair enough to get him to wince, “Open wide, beautiful.”

Hank obeyed and took the man’s cock in his mouth as deep as it would go before sighing through his nose and working down to the hilt. It had taken some practice but at this point Hank had blowjobs down to a science. Androids lost their rocks seeing a human push their limits, and because this man had chosen to be larger than average in the lower department as well, Hank had known for sure that was the reason also.

In no time the man was bucking his hips into his mouth, dick rubbing the inside of his throat raw as his jaw burned from the stretch. Turning his gaze upwards was all that he needed to finish the man off, locking eyes with the other’s as he filled his mouth with more tasteless fluid. Just as quickly as he was finished, he had left, leaving Hank to find the boss and see what his next post was going to be.

“You’re working the front, Chief.” The boss’s office was small and dated. While the rest of the place had been renovated with the times, his office felt straight out of the 2010s. He sat at his computer, cigarette hanging from his aged lips as he worked.

“You never have me work the front.” Hank was a bit irritated at the proposition. He already barely liked working the poles at all, let alone front and center.

“Tough shit, Hank. You’ve made more than all my other top contenders this week, so we obviously have to start showing you off. Now get to it.” The boss turned back to his work, filling in various spreadsheets on a decades outdated computer.

“You know what would happen if I got caught working here--”

“Then find another line of work, _Officer_.”

Hank grumbled to himself. “Fine, I’ll go. But if I get caught, I’ll kick your fucking teeth in.”

“Always been a feisty one, huh? Maybe that’s why you’re so popular.” He didn’t bother to look up from his keyboard, Hank turning to leave and get to what had to be the most anxiety inducing thing he had ever done. Clad only in the Eden brand underwear, Hank heaved himself up onto the entryway platform. The rosy lights made his tattoo bold against the sweat-slick skin of his chest, hands running over it in a lewd display. Hank knew damn well he couldn’t actually work the pole if he tried, but he made sure to loop around it as if he could-- _better to pretend like you can do it than make them certain you can’t_ , he supposed. His cheeks burned red as he eyed the people walking by the door, fear lingering in his chest of being caught. _If I lose my fucking career over some extra cash he’s fucking dead…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to rp with me you can dm me on instagram at @starsonapollo as well! Thanks for the support!!!


End file.
